Electronic devices (smartphones, cellular telephones, tablet computers, digital cameras, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from vehicles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
In some cases, an electronic device may be used to capture digital images. As part of capturing digital images, the electronic device may perform autofocus operations. The autofocus operations may use phase detection (PD) data to focus a lens. However, transmitting and processing PD data requires a considerable amount of power. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods for dynamically enabling and disabling the transmission of phase detection data may be beneficial.